


In Speculum

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom Copia, Dom Papa II, Dom/sub Undertones, Fantasizing, Frottage, Grinding, Hotel Sex, Imagination, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Power Play, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Papa III, Switch Tobias, Teasing, Tobias Uhhhh Don't Interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tobias gets to thinking about the characters he's played.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Cardinal Copia/Tobias Forge, Papa Emeritus II/Tobias Forge, Papa Emeritus III/Tobias Forge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	In Speculum

Black makeup smeared down the weary face with a cotton pad in the mirror. The sweat on his neck had cooled, leaving him with a slight chill, and his feet felt like they had been trampled upon. Still, Tobias had a smile on his face. The adrenaline rush, the outpouring of love, and the genuine satisfaction of doing what he loved in front of thousands of people justified his aching body.

"I'm 39," he muttered, pulling a face at himself in the mirror. "Stop acting like a bitter old man, like Papa II." He stopped, looked around his empty hotel suite on reflex. "And what is wrong with that, eh?" he asked his reflection in an Italian, distinctly Infestissamum-era accent, then shook his head. "Go to bed. And quit talking to yourself, you weird fuck."

He undressed to his underwear, dragged a warm, wet towel across his chest and back, and ran a wet comb through his hair. He couldn't be bothered to shower tonight-- he was up anyway at 6 tomorrow to get back on the road, so he could clean properly then.

Not like anyone was around to care.

This got him thinking. As he stared pensively around the room, he considered the matter that every rock star had considered. The golden rule. The question of morality versus immorality (not to be confused with immortality, though most rock stars believed themselves to possess that too). The question of groupies.

Tobias had always been a logical, career driven person. A one track mind when it came to music. The idea of actually sleeping with a groupie never really crossed his mind, even though the ease of doing so was not lost on him. He supposed it could be seen as some great loss, not indulging in the perks he was supposed to indulge in. For Christsake, there were hundreds of women and men who fantasized about him, standing front and center in the pit and looking up at him like they wanted to throw him down and suck his dick on stage, those who would be more than happy to be invited up to the room. He knew what they wanted.

A hot flush spread across his cheeks as he remembered the stories he had discovered about himself not long ago. All the things they wanted to do to him. All the things they wanted him to do to them. But something stuck out in his mind.

All the stories he had read featured at least one of the Papas, or most recently, Copia. With a shift under the covers, Tobias let out a dissatisfied little sigh. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

_I guess I owe it to myself,_ he thought, checking the time and stretching a little. _Indulge a little. You deserve it._ His thoughts wandered back to how the fans had written the characters he had created. Him, but not him. Separate entities, even in his own mind. Almost as if they had literally taken on a life of their own.

Papa II, the strong one in control of whatever sweet ghuleh was written to partake in these filthy escapades. Papa III, the pretty flirt, the sexual creature that bewitched so many. And the Cardinal, his personal favourite. A lot of people had been paying attention to the good Cardinal lately in their writing, flattering him with descriptions not even he thought of. The sassy bastard had a dirty mouth on him.

Not that Tobias checked.

Fluttering back to consciousness, the singer realized his palm was already on his cock, rubbing himself slowly for relief. He couldn't just half ass this. Biting his lip, he checked from the bed that the door was locked. Why was he so paranoid about that?

It was most likely due to the fact that he was imagining the opposite of what was normal. He should be imagining himself in the position of his beloved characters, getting a handful of very willing tits or proudly finishing onto some eager partner’s face. Instead, he imagined the three men he himself had created, and what they would be like to fuck.

Because of course that’s where his mind would go. 

"Ah," he whispered, the idea of the three watching him making him throb. He squeezed the head of his dick through his boxers, and when he closed his eyes, he could see the hotel room. But it wasn't empty any longer.

Papa II sat in the far armchair, dressed sharply and elbow resting on the side. He had his sunglasses on, but Tobias new the dark stare underneath them better than any. Fuck, there was Papa III, checking himself out in the mirror. His musical accent spoke clearly as if he was truly in the room. 

"Secondo! I have developed a new muscle."

"You have not developed shit," Two responded.

"Well if my dick was a muscle, it would be the size of a small building from how much exercise it gets."

"That, I agree with. And I never wish to speak of your dick again." Tobias made a surprised little noise at the vision, and both Papas turned their heads. Papa II gave a small smirk, and Three stroked his chin.

"Mmm. What do we have here...?"

"No..." Tobias whispered, willing his cock to calm down, "Oh, this is beyond fucked up."

"That's what we do, eh?" Three smirked, shrugging with that effortless beauty, "We love fucked up." He crawled onto the bed. "You're a cute one, aren't you?"

"Terzo. Off the bed." Three scowled, but obeyed his brother. Two got up, walked over. Tobias shivered a little as his second character removed those sunglasses, tucking them away with the confidence with which he had portrayed him.

"Shy, pet?" Two asked, gesturing to the covers.

"I..." Tobias breathed. "Well, no. I don't usually--"

"You seem nervous." Two leaned down closer, Tobias' mind going so far as to concoct the sleazy cologne he had on. "You want me to tell you what to do with your cock, no?"

"Oh _god_," Tobias moaned, unable to stop from wrapping a hand around himself.

"Wrong," Three said, wagging a gloved finger. "_Satan_. You're not one of those party pooper trumpeteers, are you?"

Tobias laughed at the hilarity of that coming from who it was. "Eh, no. Most assuredly not." 

"Good," Three purred.

"Bear yourself," Two said sternly. When Tobias hesitated, he glared down at him. "You would disobey your Papa?" Tobias was willing to momentarily overlook the fact that he was literally picturing a porno about and starring himself, for the sole reason that that question was fucking hot. He squeezed his erection, and removed the sheets, exposing his cock. The intense gaze Three was casting toward his genitals made Tobias squirm, but some part of him had to like it, since this was apparently his ultimate forbidden fantasy.

Then it hit him. _Where was--?_

The door in the fantasy opened, as a man in a black cassock popped his head around the corner. "I am here!" he said, holding up flowers. _Of course even in his fantasy, Copia was still a dumbass. _He looked straight to Tobias in dismay. "Caro. You started without me?"

"You were late, Cardinal," Two pointed out.

"Aw, brother... leave him alone," Three murmured, swinging his hips as he moved like a predator toward prey over to Copia. "Just look at this sexy face. He could get away with murder with lips like these." Copia dropped the flowers in surprise as Three cupped his face and brought him in for a kiss. Tobias' breath hitched as a drop of precum leaked down the length of his cock, over his fingers. He used it to slide his fist up, as Three practically devoured Copia's mouth.

Two snapped his fingers at him, attention never wavering. "Did I say that you could touch?" Tobias nearly whined, cock throbbing at the sight of Copia's pink tinged cheeks, the laboured gasps he was letting out as Three's hands lowered. But he didn't touch, under Papa II's iron fisted control.

"Fuck," Copia whispered as Three finally let him alone.

"Yes, good idea," Three grinned, and turned his attention back to Tobias. Those intense eyes stared right through him, and Tobias could feel himself heating up as the third Papa advanced on him again. "My beautiful... tell us what you want."

"I want..." Tobias groaned, "I want to see your ass, you fucking slut." Copia let out a little noise, and pleased, Three groaned.

"Only if you break me in and make me your slut, no?"

"Fucking brat," Tobias breathed, chest heaving, "You don't know the half of what I would do to you...”

Papa II went to sit down again in his armchair, and Tobias looked over at him. A small nod that told him he could let the singer bring his fist up and down in strokes, finally giving his aching member attention. Copia stepped forward, disrobing.

"Hands off," he said, "I will make sure you are good and taken care of while he puts on a show for you, caro." Tobias watched Copia finally take off his hat, and get on his knees by the bed. "As you know, I prefer getting my dick sucked," he shrugged, "But the positions are a little awkward right now, so enjoy."

"You d-- ohhh," Tobias groaned, voice raising in pitch to an almost effeminate begging moan. "That's..." His back arched. He hadn't felt a mouth on his cock for a very long time, and this... this was the Cardinal, willing to service him despite his own preference to receive. Copia took him all the way down to the base with experienced talent, mustache tickling his lower stomach.

"You do this often?" Tobias breathed. Copia blushed hard.

"Ey, ey!" Three snapped. "Pay attention. I am the spectacle here."

"Jealousy does not look good on you, Terzo," Two said from the corner.

"Neither does being a miserable, wounded, bitter old man on you," Three shot his way. He turned back, finally stripping down. When he was left in only his pants, he turned to face the mirror, admiring how he looked. Slowly, he worked his pants off as well, showing off a pair of black panties. Coating his fingers with spit, he reached back, and worked them into himself with a moan. Tobias couldn’t rip his eyes away.

"Cardinal," Two cut in, "Get up. Show our _ragazzo carino_ here your pretty cock. Show him how big it is, hm?" Tobias' mouth hung open in anticipation and arousal, the submissive side of himself rearing back up. He didn’t know where to look. He wouldn't complain if all three decided to take turns fucking him for real, but he was in a hotel room, no toys available to dream that up tonight_. Jesus, where did that come from?!_

"You want to see it?" Copia asked softly, after popping off the cock he was enjoying so much. "It's so hard, caro, I am ready to burst."

"Cum on my face?" Tobias whispered, hand flying to squeeze the base of his dick and stall his orgasm.

"Say it a little louder!" Three cupped his ear dramatically. 

"I want to feel your cum dripping down my fucking face," Tobias whined, eyebrows knitting. Sweat trickled down his forehead, and his teeth overtook his bottom lip as he furiously worked his fist up and down his cock.

Copia wrapped a hand around his own hardness, and brought it close to Tobias. The singer exhaled, groaning at the sight of the throbbing member so close to his mouth. His mind was painting a vivid picture of what it would actually look like, and it was making Tobias drool. As Copia started slowly working himself up, rocking forward on his toes and grunting, Three was busy gyrating his hips, showing off that perfect, round ass as he palmed himself with one hand and kept fingering himself with the other. Tobias needed to cum, but he needed permission first. He looked over, but Two shook his head, straightening his white satin tie.

"Fuck," Tobias muttered, "Fuck, fuck!"

"If you're not careful, your bandmates in the room next to you will hear you," Three teased. "And what could you tell them, eh?"

"Tell them you're busy getting some ass," Copia shrugged, and despite himself, Tobias let out a laugh. Suddenly, Three let out a slutty moan, shoving his fingers as deep as they could go. He froze, looked up, and shuddered. Tobias' pupils blew, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Did you just cum?"

Three arched his back, turning to look at Tobias with a devilish grin. "All over myself. Want me to-- _ohh_\-- lick it all up, mio dolce?"

Tobias grunted, hips rolling up to fuck into his fist. Copia watched him in interest, watched him work toward his climax, and got an idea. “You need to cum, yes?” he rasped. “_Yes_... you just need that final push. Heh... how about this?” Lifting one foot up, he brought his boot down to step gently on Tobias' neck, easing it more and more against his windpipe.

“Oh—” Tobias’ voice came out garbled, the boot restricting what little sound he could make. “’S good... fuckin’.... _ah_...”

"See what a little power can do, eh?" Copia gave a little wiggle of his ass and spanked himself. "You know better than anyone does how much I crave it.” He pushes the toe of his boot further down, making Tobias gasp. “_Power_.”

“I know... what you... want,” Tobias wheezed, gasping, “I know you want to be Papa... like them...”

“Aha. _And I will be._ Your faith is _mine_, sweet little slut. And I will not stop until all of you belongs to me."

"Please," is all Tobias could say, "Please, I'm yours. All of yours." Copia moaned, and jerked faster, faster, as Tobias' feverish, innermost desires came babbling out in oxygen-deprived rasp. "Please, Copia. I want to feel your cum all over me."

"Oh shit, goddamnit, motherfucker," Copia gasped, and came in hot ropes across Tobias' chest and face. Tobias' eyes squeezed shut, and the last thing he heard was the granted "Bene," spoken by Papa II, before he couldn't hold back any longer. Thrusting upward, be jacked himself through the most powerful orgasm he'd felt in recent history, heartbeat hammering so wildly he thought his heart would stop. When he finally unscrewed his face and opened his eyes, he looked around. The room was empty, the door was still locked, and the only sound he heard was the traffic floors below outside.

Realizing his own hand was still clenched tightly around his throat, he let up his grip, feeling the air rush back in. Slightly less lightheaded with a body like jelly, he ran a hand through his hair, then realized it was covered in cum. Cringing, he got out of bed, and walked back into the bathroom, blood rushing in his ears. Now he'd have to shower.

"You just jerked off to three different versions of yourself," he deadpanned to his exhausted reflection, "You're the biggest egomaniac in the world."

As he turned the shower head on, his mind ran over what just happened. In the back of his mind, he had always entertained this, eh... kink, of sorts. But never to this extent. It felt amazing either way, and the best part was, nobody ever had to know.

As he stepped under the spray though, he could have sworn he heard the laughter of a certain deviant Papa or two echoing in his head. Maybe tomorrow night with any luck, his visions would visit him again.


End file.
